


Little Pixie

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Misunderstanding, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan had been avoiding her. Laura had no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pixie

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Post Pixie Strikes Back, set in an AU denial land where Scott didn't go off the deep end (therefore X-Force was never reformed and Laura wasn't forced into becoming a sociopath again)  
> Beta: uh-uh  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: August 25, 2010

Since the X-Men relocated to the man-made island, most of the inhabitants had adapted an unofficial curfew that seemed to be around the same time the sun set. Laura was not one of them.

When she entered Utopia's training facility an hour after the sky darkened, she expecting it to be empty. She suspected it was only her enhanced reflexes that allowed her to turn fast enough to catch the pink flash of a teleportation disc when she heard "_Sihalnovarumchinoth!_" squeaked even before the door finished swinging closed behind her.

"Damnit, X." Wolverine swore at her. "Couldn't you have waited until we were finished?"

"The gym is large enough for one-third of the mutants living here." She replied, not understanding how she was responsible for Megan leaving. "There was only you and she in here when I entered. I cannot see why she would have left because of me."

"You know damn good and well why." Wolverine accused, clearly very angry. Laura tried to remember what she could have done to upset both him and Pixie but could not come up with anything.

"No, I don't." She replied.

Logan looked at her in disbelief. "You're kidding." She just looked at him. "You cannot possibly be that stupid, Laura." The clone did not respond, having no idea what he was talking about. Eventually, his posture relaxed and he sighed. "She's afraid and ashamed, kid." He explained calmly and Laura relaxed a little as well. She was glad he was no longer angry at her, although she did not understand why Pixie would be ashamed. "She thinks everyone hates her after what happened when you got kidnapped. And from what I've seen, she's got no reason to not to."

"Megan is afraid of me?" Laura asked, a little surprised at how much that upset her.

"Yes."

"Why? I have not seen her since we returned." She said, speaking as much to herself as to Wolverine as she tried to understand her teammate's reasoning. "It has been three weeks. If I had wanted to harm her, I would have done it long before now."

He snorted. "And if everyone thought like that, interacting with people would be much easier then it is." He paused, then added, "And girly-girl is more emotional than most of them."

She realized she should have realized this. Before, X-23 could not have gone a full day without being subjected to Megan's almost offensively cheerful nature. Since, she couldn't recall having even seen the girl except from across the courtyard, even though they shared a room. "How do I rectify this?" She asked him.

He sighed again and walked over to her. "What do you think? Talk to her." Logan told her. He sounded as though the answer should have been obvious. It was not. "Tell her she's wrong."

"How?"

Logan chuckled. "Like I'm the one to ask for emotional advice?" He scoffed. "Figure it out yourself."


End file.
